1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly to an abdominal exercise device having figure shaping function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Abdominal exercise devices (e.g., disclosed in US20040002413 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,604,581) are provided for exercising and massaging the user's abdominal muscles. This invention is another approach to such an abdominal exercise device.